1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for a large scale integrated circuit board and a semiconductor chip. More particularly, it refers to a connector containing a quick release spring for mating contacts on semiconductor chip carriers to corresponding contacts on printed circuit boards.
2. Prior Art
Chip carrier connectors are well known in the prior art as seen from:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 3,771,109 3,953,101 4,204,722 3,910,664 4,023,878 4,220,383 3,942,854 4,045,105 4,278,311 3,951,495 4,144,648 4,354,720 and 4,189,201 4,378,139 ______________________________________
Most of these LSI and JEDEC chip carrier connectors have a problem with the mechanism that generates the forces or latches holding the chip carrier in contact with the corresponding connector contacts. They are sometimes too weak to maintain normal force, or they require high forces exerted on the latching system in a manner that can warp or damage the board or chip. Most of the designs have loose pieces floating around when the connector is not loaded. These pieces get lost and are clumsy and difficult to use. Often they require a handtool to apply. A need exists for a more effective chip carrier connector.